The one that said no, can be my only yes
by Valoraloves
Summary: although Yamiko's life is very stressful and she feels the pressure of it everyday she doesn't tend to show it although buried deep within her is a cesspool of anxiety just waiting to spill out of her. and Ren's set his sight's on her!
1. Yami chan says no! then the hunt begins

**::..tHe OnE ThAt sAiD nO..:: **

**Yamiko Takahara (Yami-chan) (main character): age 20: Black hair, ebony eyes, a small cup size, And very pale skin: **_**human**_**: Has a sunshiny disposition and very optimistic, although her life is very stressful and she feels the pressure of it everyday she doesn't tend to show it although buried deep within her is a cesspool of anxiety just waiting to spill out of her. She enjoys walks, and frequently walks around the town, she also enjoys cooking, and not one for cleaning but someone's got to get it done. She works as a preschool teacher and a nanny (which is like a live-in babysitter). Though she has her own apartment that she shares with her younger brother Tsutomu, but she rarely gets to come home due to her job(s). She loves children yet, she can't seem to find the right man, mainly because she's cursed (or so she believes) to only fall for "dickheads" (and the fact that she's usually towing kids with her isn't too attractive to some men). When Yamiko was young she had one boyfriend all throughout high school, he was one of most desired and beautiful men on campus. She was with him for the all the years of high school and she thought she was in love….until she figured out that her high school sweet heart was cheating on her—with every girl he happened to come upon…even her own sister. The truth was her so called "love" was a womanizer that couldn't be trusted. Ever since then Yamiko couldn't find a decent guy to stay with. She's still waiting, but with a sworn hatred to beautiful womanizing men. Her father has passed away and her mother has been lost. **

**Tsukiko Takahara (Tsuki-chan) (Yamiko's twin older sister): age 20: Black hair, ebony eyes, a very large cup size (the only difference between her and her sister), and very pale skin: **_**human as well:**_** she differs from Yamiko quite a lot. Where Yamiko is quiet and polite, Tsukiko is obnoxious and loud. She's a night person at heart, always going out clubbing or gambling. She has a new guy every week or so and even tends to steal Yamiko's boyfriends sometimes. For some reason she has a grudge against Yamiko…to make her as miserable as possible. She's very unreliable, she always comes to Yamiko for money; she's jobless except for the occasional hire as a "strip tease" and usually crashes at Yamiko's apartment. Deep down she's jealous of Yamiko for being so happy and satisfied with her life while she feels hers is going down to the dumps. She's more outgoing than Yamiko but not nearly as kind or thoughtful. She always makes fun of her sister for having small breasts by saying, "when we were together in the womb…I must've stolen some extra chromosomes!" parents have passed away but she leaves the responsibility of Tsutomu to Yamiko.**

************************************************************************

**Tsutomu Takahara (Tsuto-kun) (her little brother): age 13: Sandy brown hair, blue eyes, glasses, short and small, very pale as well, and he's human. Tsuto-kun is probably smarter than both of his sisters combined. He lives in Yamiko's apartment and is usually all by himself except for when Tsukiko comes over totally wasted. He views Yamiko as a workaholic that needs to get laid, and Tsukiko as a party girl that gets laid too much. He looks down on both of his sisters, but mostly on Tsukiko seeing as she's the way she is. He reads a lot and rarely talks; his only friend seems to be Bunko the cat.**

**Bunko (their cat): a quirky grey cat that has a horrible temper and only tends to trust Tsutomu although Yamiko is his real owner. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Come on Kids!" called Yamiko as she beckoned her little class of pre-schoolers across the sand of the school play ground.

"Coming Ms. Taka-san!" they answered in unison as they scuttled along by.

The sun was beating down mercilessly on Yamiko's pale skin as it painted its war path along the sky, Yamiko taught the PM preschool class due to her sensitive skin towards sunlight and she was glad that the sun was finally setting.

After they went inside from recess, school sessions for today would end in five minutes at the most and since it was one day away from winter break, Yamiko was home free for at least 2-weeks.

_Except for the first week, _thought Yamiko, _I have to do some nanny business at the Omori's since Mrs. Omori decided to go to aspen for winter break with her new husband. Gosh that woman's kids can be a handful._

The way Yamiko was putting it was kind…those Omori kids could be a heck of a lot more than any handful life could throw at you.

**********

"Good bye Ms. Taka-san!!" little hands waved their goodbyes to Yamiko as she saw them off from class. "Happy Christmas break!" Shouted one little girl.

Yamiko smiled, "why thank you Fumi-chan, I say the same to you".

"Well okay….but I'm Jewish", said Fumiho with a quizzical look.

"Then why did you….." Yamiko stopped herself; there was no reasoning with four-year-olds.

The sky was restored to it' s usual inky blackness as night approached, Yamiko saw the last of her class go home safely then went back inside her classroom to get her bag. She was having quite the debate within her head; you see Yamiko was such a forgetful girl. She tried to mull over the rest of her night in her mind, she was trying to figure out whether she had any other nanny jobs to do, or any more school work to attend to and if not whether she should go straight home or drop by some restaurant and grab her little brother something to eat.

She decided against it and came to the conclusion that she wasn't needed at all tonight. With a perky smile on her face, Yamiko left the school and started on the long walk to her apartment complex.

Walking was its usual business, planting one foot in front of another, peeking into some shops here or there along the way. Somewhere in her skull, a little voice was ranting on about how hungry poor little Tsutomu would be if she came home empty handed to him. So finally giving into herself, Yamiko strolled on into the nearest take out food shop.

As soon as she walked in a whole assortment of smells and feelings enveloped her small being. The atmosphere of happy families eating out, the intimacy of new couples on their dates, the heat of the roasting ovens that cooked the food that melted in your mouth, the claustrophobia of so many unknown people crammed into such a small proximity with each other, and best of all was the feeling you got in the pit of your stomach when all of this was combined into a humongous cluster of excitement.

…..or at least that's how Yamiko thought of it……. ^-^

Everything was as it always was, warm and inviting—except for one bone chilling tickle she felt at the corners of her heart. The façade of warmness collapsed as she felt her whole entire chest encase itself with ice, this wasn't good, what was this feeling?

"What could this possibly be coming from?" whispered Yamiko quietly to herself. She did a three-sixty turn around but found no one obviously putting off this negative vibe. Everyone merely looked like people all about themselves and their business. So why was this vibe so off putting and powerful?

The worst part about this was that she recognized it all too well. The night her father was murdered and left as nothing but a bone-dry husk lying on the floor, the same vibe had been floating in the air at the crime scene. It was horrible and such a disastrous day.

Yamiko could remember it now, only three years ago, Tsukiko was at a party Tsutomu was at a friend's sleeping over, and Yamiko herself had finished night school for the day and had come home. She opened the front door, to find something blocking it, she pushed harder and once the door gave way there lay her father, staring open eyed and unfocused into her shocked face.

Yamiko hadn't screamed, she hadn't cried, it was too awful to do anything but stare back. Much too awful was the reek of death and the bone chilling feeling that clung to the clean air like smoke after a fire. "Daddy…" was all she said, and that was all. That same day at midnight after Tsukiko and Tsutomu had been told and the paramedics had taken their father and the police were done picking at the remnants of her dad's body, Yamiko received a call. It was simply a voice like metal on metal that spoke the first words to her from the other end.

That metallic voice was unforgettable, as it told her of her mother's whereabouts. According to the voice it was a place Yamiko would never find and that it was of her mother's own free will to leave them, that nobody else should get involved unless they had a death wish.

That was that, Mrs. Takahara was somehow responsible for her husband's death and she wanted nothing more to do with her children. That was that….that was all that ever was….

Yamiko quickly grabbed the take out and paid after it was given to her and booked it out the restaurant door, she didn't bother to look back.

**********************

_Absolutely nothing can top this little nymph, _thought Ren as he leaned his face on his hand and tuned out almost every word as the girl in front of him jabbered on and on about her stressful life. He wasn't interested in counseling her, he didn't want to hear about her problems and heck he didn't even care what cup size she was, she was just oodled with stress and it was utterly delicious to him. He couldn't wait to sink his teeth into her soft flesh.

_Oh!—but what's this intoxicating scent I smell?_ Ren asked himself with a smug grin, a new female scent had entered the food shop and it was way more powerful than this girl in front of him by a long shot. He began to water at the mouth. _This is the best I've smelt in years—oh just think of the delicacy this blood must belong to._

"Ren?!" yelped his date. "Ren baby?!"

But it was a failed attempt, Ren didn't even have control on his ears anymore, it was all in his nose as he sniffed the air to try to find the bearer of this wonderful scent. He turned around, to his current girlfriend's surprise and stood up, mesmerized by the smell—he would've devoured her there if he could have.

Ren's eyes scanned the room frantically until they finally came to rest on the source of this invigorating scent.

_Not bad, Not bad_, rated Ren. He smiled to himself—it was indeed a good catch.

The woman possessed some of the palest skin he'd ever seen on a human, her eyes twinkled with a worn out sort of happy brown and her silky raven curtain of hair flowed out of its pony tail looking like it was about to break the band holding it in. sure she may not of had the biggest of bosoms but on her rail thin body it worked out perfectly.

_Who needs boobs anyway, I don't have boobs and I'm alive aren't I? _thought Ren, _well sort of….._

His inner battle was in vain though, for the meal of his dreams had just exited out the door right under his nose.

"Gotta go", he declared to his would-be girlfriend as he dashed after his new target.

He followed lazily, yet attentively in the shadows as he kept his eyes on her swaying hips, he glanced for a split second at her neck as the girl reached her hair up to brush her hair out of her face. It was pale and shimmery as the moonlight reflected off her, Ren couldn't help himself—he watered at the mouth again—she was just too delicious and just looking at her the way he was made his stomach turn over in knots of festering hunger.

Finally the moment came when she waited at the crosswalk, Ren only had a minute or so of time to do this, he wasn't about to waste it.

She stood there with her back turned, Ren smiled and stood up behind her and tapped on her shoulder.

The woman whirled around with a look of surprise on her face, "hmm?"

"Excuse me…" began Ren softly, "But I've heard Sex is a killer"

"And?" the woman didn't understand.

A smile curved Ren's lips, "do you want to die happy?"

The woman gave him a somewhat blank and amused stare, "oh really?" she placed her hands on her hips and frowned.

Ren let out a small chuckle and took a step closer to the woman, " I was only joking miss, i meant nothing by it. Just wanted to lighten the mood is all".

"mood for what?" asked the woman completely clueless.

"you know theres this nice knew coffee shop about a block away, i was wondering if you'd like to check it out with me", said Ren pleasantly, he turned on his glamor and looked deep into her eyes.

The woman seemed to be chilled as she turned away from him, "look Mr.….?" she trailed off not knowing his name.

"It's Maaka, but you can call me Ren", he smiled charmingly. The woman wasn't charmed at all as she gave a sigh.

"Okay... Mr. Maaka. I don't really know you and...well meeting someone on a dark street corner isn't really my idea of romantic, plus I have somewhere i need to be ", the cross walks finally changed lights and the woman walked on.

_What's up with that? _Though Ren, _usually human woman just see my eyes and they can't stay away from me , but there's something up with this future snack of mine. _

Ren gracefully started on after her with soundless footsteps. He followed her until they were kept at another light.

"I told you my name—I believe its common courtesy for you to tell me yours", inquired Ren as he tilted his head and stared into her eyes. His eyes had no effect and the woman stared blankly back at him.

"Takahara Yamiko", she said in annoyance, "are you done Mr. Maaka?"

_Why isn't my glamor working?!....maybe I just have to get closer…_

Ren leaned into her closely he could sense the blush creeping its way up her cheeks and he reveled in how this Yamiko-woman's stress leveled raised drastically. "perhaps another day", he whispered into her ear.

Yamiko pulled away, "Perhaps, but not today...."

As Ren stared in disbelief at her, she turned around and ignored him, " I'm quite sorry Mr. Maaka but I really can't".

"Are you--" Ren would've finished his sentence but Yamiko turned to look at him and cut him off.

"Yes i"m sure, the answer is no" Yamiko whirled around whipped her hair in Ren's face as she went hurrying off into the traffic, she didn't care anymore about the crosswalk.

"No, eh?" said Ren to himself. "I like…well actually I _love_ a challenge Ms. Yamiko and with stressful energy flavoring that ripe blood of yours I'll quite enjoy the prize when I get it. Rest assured that I'll get it…"


	2. Life at home: Yami chan your life sucks

**::.. tHe OnE tHaT sAiD nO..::**

Chapter 2 ……….. Life at Home

XoXoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Yamiko shook her head to rid herself of the chills that man had given her. She just couldn't put her finger on it but as soon she came within a certain proximity of that Ren Maaka character, she just felt the instant need to run away.

"I'm just being immature", said Yamiko to herself as she came back onto the sidewalk after navigating through traffic. "I haven't been in a relationship for a long time is all".

She sighed at herself for that comment, it was matter of factly true, but Yamiko felt that it was a truth she could've lived without.

A chill rippled down Yamiko's spine and she looked over her shoulder back at the street corner she just left to see if the man was following her or not. To her surprise Ren Maaka was nowhere to be found.

Just an empty lonesome street corner filled her gaze.

"Oh, I'm being so paranoid!" she scolded herself as she began walking along the sidewalk once again. "I mean…it's not like he has cooties or anything".

Another chilled found its way to convulse inside of her body, Yamiko touched her shoulder cautiously.

"But it sure feels like he does…" she trailed off and began walking again.

X ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ O

The whole walk home, Yamiko felt on edge and wary of every shadow, for fear that Ren Maaka would pop out at any moment.

She couldn't get past this fear she had of him, it was totally ridiculous and there was no reason for it. He was just some guy she met—he wasn't even creepy! In fact he was very handsome and he seemed fairly nice.

Normally Yamiko would've jumped at the offer he'd thrown at her, seeing as there really was nothing for her to do tonight and men didn't usually pay that much attention to her.

But it was those Gosh forsaken chills! That uneasiness that crept into her stomach and beat double time into her heart, where Yamiko was sure she'd fall apart into pieces and leave herself scattered all over the floor in a haphazard heap.

She took a deep breath and blew it out of her lips as she shrugged off her bag and stepped into her apartment. Take out in hand she made her way over to the living room to see where Tsutomu was.

"Tsuto-kun", Yamiko called hopefully, maybe he'd actually answer her this time.

You see Tsutomu Takahara had this funny little quirk about him. Well it wasn't exactly a quirk but Yamiko couldn't seem to find another word for. Basically Tsutomu lounged about the house all day reading—never talking—only reading some humongous book and stroking Bunko (their cat) absent mindedly.

Yamiko listened with hope in her heart that she'd finally hear his voice pierce the silence, but there was nothing. He only sat there ignoring her completely and reading with a blank look on his face.

Yamiko gave a soft sigh, and she looked to Tsutomu lovingly and sorrowfully. He'd never been the same since their mother and father had passed away. Before he'd absolutely loved his two big sisters and had an assortment of friends. Before the incident Tsutomu was a happy carefree wonderful little boy.

But now….

He never looked at anyone in the eye, he barely ever spoke and if he did he only said either one word answers or made a crude remark about Tsukiko or Yamiko.

"Hi Tsuto-kun", Yamiko leaned in the give him a kiss on the forehead but he backed away and Bunko hissed at her.

Yamiko frowned slightly, but brushed it off and gave a nervous laugh and scratched her head.

"Well Tsuto-kun are you hungry?"

No answer.

"Well I've brought you some yummy rice and pork, I know it's your favorite".

Still no answer.

Yamiko smiled and stepped away, "alright then…Tsuto-kun…umm…good night", she walked down the hallway to the bathroom where she took a shower.

X-------------------------------------------------------------------------O

When Yamiko finished her shower, she dressed in her night gown and towel dried her hair.

She walked down the hallway once again to see Tsutomu sitting on the floor reading, but only because her sister, Tsukiko was lying dazed on her couch.

"What did you do?" asked Yamiko as she hurried over to get a better look at her sister.

Tsukiko hiccupped and managed to sit up; she still had that the blank far away look in her eyes, and cracked a crooked smile.

"I think I had one too many shots", she declared and her smile turned to a grin as she fell on her back and went out like a light.

Yamiko rolled her eyes and while she grabbed a blanket from her cupboard and spread it over Tsukiko, she had a funny feeling her sister wouldn't get up for a while.

"I believe it's time you went to bed, Tsuto-kun", she said as she peered at the clock on the wall.

There was no sound as Tsutomu got up and went off to his room, book hiding his face while Bunko followed at his heels.

Yamiko forced a smile and let out a satisfied sigh, " Home life, nothing like it".


	3. another Maaka? Bad luck Yami chan!

X xTHE ONE THAT SAID NO &&&&& CAN BE MY ONLY YESxX

"IF I ASKED FOR YOUR GOD-BELOVED OPINION, BUNCO, I WOULD'VE ASKED YOU!!! SO YOU CAN STOP YOUR RETARDED MEOWING AND GET OVER YOURSELF, BECAUSE I HAVE A HANGOVER!!!!" came a shout from the kitchen which sounded a lot like Tsukiko.

There was a long silence and then a sharp stickling hiss filled the silence, another scream of rage assaulted the air again.

Yamiko's eyes fluttered open, after months of dealing with this she'd gotten quite used to it. It was so common actually that Yamiko was able now to completely predict what would happen.

Currently Tsukiko had woken up and for some odd reason decided to try to make coffee on the stove (there was a perfectly good coffee pot and the reason escaped Yamiko of why her sister never thought to use it) but Bunco likes to sleep on the stove and he's also a _very_ lazy cat, so of course he won't even think about getting up.

So it just becomes a meowing and shrieking battle between the two until Tsutomu comes in and picks Bunco up and goes back to bed. Then usually by that time Tsukiko gives up her efforts of coffee and passes out on the couch once again.

Yamiko rolled out of bed and sat over at her vanity, where she inspected herself and brushed her hair, "start the day the right way", she muttered cheerily to herself.

Yamiko slipped on a grey sundress that hugged her small frame and swished around her knees and exited her apartment, humming a thoughtful tune.

She made a mental note and went over her day's schedule in her head as she strutted down the sidewalk.

_No school today….actually it's a free day….I don't have to do anything. I guess I could go to grocery store and sock up on ramen._

Yamiko resumed humming her thoughtful tune and stretched as she stopped by the bus stop.

A nervous looking high school girl with violet hair and a small demeanor stood beside her with a ridiculous amount of shopping bags strung upon her arm.

"Lovely mornings were having", commented Yamiko smiling at the violet haired girl, might as well make some conversation while she waited.

The girl seemed to jump as she turned her head and nodded slightly. She seemed as if she would pass out any minute, not too mention the girl's face got redder by the second.

"Are you alright, miss…umm?" asked Yamiko as she reached out to touch the girl's shoulder.

The girl literally leaped away, escaping Yamiko's touch; she nodded her head furiously and put her hands to her face.

It seemed like a smart thing to do to stay away from the girl, but she looked sickly and it was against Yamiko's better nature to leave a person in need.

"Err…are you sure you're alright? I mean….I have some aspirin in my purse. I could give you a ride to hospital if you want…you don't look well at all", said Yamiko as she riffled through her purse.

The girl seemed to shake as she covered her nose, "oh it's no need ma'am, this happens all the time I'll survive, but thank you". The girl managed a smile before her hands clutched her face again.

"Well…okay, I hope you feel better at least", Yamiko gave a blinding smile and held her hand out, "my name is Takahara Yamiko; if you need anything just ask me, ok?"

The girl's face seemed to get redder and she clutched at her nose harder, "o-okay, thank you Takahara-san, my name in Karin…I mean Karin Maaka that is".

Yamiko's smile faded and her hand fell, Maaka? Where had she heard that before?

_Oh! It's that creepy guys name…..could she be related to him?_

Unfortunately that question was never answered as the bus strolled up and Karin rushed inside of it, Yamiko followed slowly.

Yamiko took a seat on bus bench diagonal from Karin's and all the while Karin kept clutching her face and looking back to Yamiko.

The bus stopped again at the _stop & shop _grocery store and Yamiko stood up and exited the bus unknowingly with Karin in tow.

Yamiko was just outside the store's entrance when the unthinkable happened, a spurt of blood dirtied the sidewalk beside Yamiko's foot.

She turned around half expecting to see a dead body, but to her dismay she saw the Karin girl with maybe a half gallon or so of blood squirting out her nose like a fire hose.

Yamiko gasped and rushed over to the girl. Karin fell her knees and then with a loud thud landed face first onto the cement, with blood spreading around her face.

Yamiko crouched down and turned the poor girl over in her arms, Karin's eyes were cracked open and blood was still seeping out.

"oh! We need to get you to a hospital Maaka-san!!!" Yamiko cried, but Karin shook her head no weakly.

"no….just take me home…..I live up the hill over there", Karin's eyes traveled to the mansion atop the hill that was several yards away from the store.

"But—…."

"Please…." With that last statement Karin's eyes closed and she was out cold, blood still seeped from her nostrils.

Forgetting about grocery shopping at the moment, Yamiko stood up taking Karin with her and hauled the unconscious girl onto her back. Yamiko could feel karin's blood trickle onto her shoulder but it was alright.

And with that pleasant experience, Yamiko started her ascent up the hill the Karin's house.


	4. The Belly of the Beast:oh no Yami chan!

Hi, guys ^-^ sorry I haven't updated in a while, but rest assured! Valoraloves is about the update right now! I've been busy with work and stuff and then my computer got infected with a Trojan virus -_- (honestly who wastes time making those?) and now I've gone to such desperate measures as to use my grampa's ghetto computer aha, so know my fans (though there are so few *tear*) that I love you and you can sit back and relax as I type out this masterpiece of a fanfiction!

::.. tHe OnE tHaT sAiD nO..:: ---------- CHAPTER 4 : In the belly of the Beast :3

Yamiko stood forlornly at the edge of the porch to the Maaka residence, momentarily forgetting Karin's crumpled form resting against her back. The hairs on the back of Yamiko's neck rose up so sharply she was sure that if Karin hadn't of been unconscious she would've cried out in pain, and once again a new set of chills like from the day before began to wash itself over her being.

_What's with this house?_ Yamiko wondered silently, the chills ebbed and flowed so severely in her blood that she felt as if the marrow in the bones had turned to ice. Yamiko gave a shiver and closed her eyes_, it's a normal house after all...a bit more elegant than most and sure as heck more valuable than mine--then what's holding me back? Why can't I move? It's like I'm in the belly of the beast and I'm about to be digested..._

A small moan of pain shattered through the panicked fortress of Yamiko's mind, she suddenly became aware again of Karin's presence.

"Oh how selfish of me, I'm sorry Maaka-San", Yamiko shifted Karin's weight in her arms as Karin rubbed her blood spattered face upon Yamiko's back. No doubt leaving a sticky crimson trail that Yamiko thought with a sigh would have no hope of coming out in the laundry when she washed it.

"Be strong, Yamiko", Yamiko braced herself--this was no time for senseless fears and useless worry, she had to be ambitious, she'd taken on this task and now it was her job and no one else's to see it through.

And so...

It seemed to take an agonizingly slow amount of time for Yamiko to make her quaking legs shuffle forward and to battle the chills that racked her spine_. I'm no sissy...oh what am I saying? I teach 4-year-olds, because the other elementary students in the higher grades made me cry last year... _

Yamiko mentally slapped herself at that sad, sad truth--she was far too tender hearted, wasn't she?

But kind and strong willed, nonetheless, and that was what truly counted.

Shifting Karin's weight once again, Yamiko managed to free her hand and give the door a steady knock. And to her surprise...no one answered.

Yamiko knocked again, this time twice...utter silence.

And then with an audible squeak, the heavy oak door gave a lurch and without warning cracked open.

Yamiko's eyes widened and with a horrible gasp, the chills returned. "M-maybe it's possible to just leave her on the porch..."

"Oh gosh! Get ahold of yourself! " Whispered Yamiko harshly as she gave herself a verbal lashing, "it must've opened for a reason, now come on your a grown woman for Christ's sake!"

So with that odd episode, Yamiko nudged the door open with her foot to be greeted by it's unbearable squeaking, shutting her eyes tightly she took a deep breath--and coughed.

What was this? Yamiko coughed again, the air was clean...why did she cough? Was it perhaps that the air was too clean? That there was absolutely no access to human smells that usually bombarded a person's nose each day?

Whatever it happened to be, Yamiko adjusted to it quickly and made her way down the poorly lit hallway, where unbeknownst to her a group of bats sat perched upside down on the ceiling so that they could watch her.

Yamiko quivered as she slowly crept down the hallway, passing by door after door that each gave off the darkest aura that she could never even hope to bear, that was until she came to a sweet little pink door with a sign on the door knob that said : **Karin's room**

She uttered a sigh as she kicked the door open with her foot and stepped in.

Immediately her chills vanished and the warmest feeling possible enveloped Yamiko's body. Her shoulders relaxed and her bones seemed to thaw out, it was a wonderful euphoria after the arctic hell she'd been through as she approached their house.

_This may be the only normal room in the house...I may stay here forever, _though Yamiko as he eyes lidded and her jaw hung slack as all in muscle's tension vanished. Fortunately she was able to get Karin to her bed before all of Yamiko's muscles gave out entirely

.

She sat at the edge of the bed and examined the poor blood soaked teenager known as Karin Maaka. The sudden urge to take her to the hospital popped back into Yamiko's mind again.

But it was all for naught as Karin's eyes slowly but surely flickered open and then she groaned as she dragged herself to a sitting position.

Karin's gaze locked on Yamiko, which to be honest quite rightly alarmed Yamiko and made her want to hide under the bed at the intensity of the young girl's eyes.

Suddenly Karin darted her hand under her pillow and retrieved an aerosol can and faster than the eye could see she sprayed it at Yamiko's face.

Yamiko's coughed and sputtered as her eyes stung and the sent of lilacs soaked into her skin and invaded her nasal cavity. Yamiko fell over in a desperate attempt to crawl away, but the violet haired teenager was relentless she sprayed over and over and over again until Yamiko's dress was dripping with thick wet droplets of lilac scented hell in a bottle.

Yamiko coughed again, "w-what?! Maaka-San, what are you doing?! I j-just saved you!"

_And I just saved you, _thought Karin as she eyed her bedroom wall, where only a bit of plaster and some wood panels away laid Ren Maaka dead asleep in his coffin (pun not intended).

Before she could stop herself Karin blurted out the truth, "you smell like human", Karin's eyes widened at her mistake and she blushed, "I-I mean you smell like blood...err...umm bad! You smell bad! I can't stand to smell bad things and your covered in my blood is what I meant to say".

Karin, blushing, fell to her knees and begged forgiveness for her rash action.

Yamiko couldn't help but smile, it was just like dealing with one her four-year-olds. she laughed and touched the top of Karin's head to stop the girl's whimpers of sorrow.

"I forgive you Maaka-San, I don't really quite understand but let's look on the bright side--at least I smell good", Yamiko chuckled and gave a warm grin.

Karin joined in on her small bit of laughter though inside her mind her thoughts were rushing around faster than a subway train underground. _The lilac spray won't last for long...I've gotta find a way to cover up her scent so Ren won't wake up...._

"Maaka-San?" came the sound of Yamiko's voice, halfway through giggling Karin got this dark look in her eyes and her face grew serious...which to no avail helped to relieve Yamiko's nerves.

"Oh! Sorry Takahara-san!" Karin blushed and her smile returned as she looked to Yamiko, "oh and you don't need to call me Maaka-San, Karin is just fine".

"Oh", Yamiko gave a small smile, "okay, well if you want me too, then I guess you don't need to call me Takahara-san, you can call me Yamiko, and even Yami-chan works, that's what my friends call me--besides Takahara-san is what my students refer to me as". Yamiko gave a small laugh and stood up.

Karin looked down at her clothes and touched her face and then at Yamiko with a puzzled look, "Taka--I mean Yami-chan, since I'm covered in blood and err...you are too" she gave a nervous laugh at that, " why don't you say we take a bath?"

Looking at her own grotesque form, Yamiko wrinkled her nose and then looked up at Karin, then with a giggle, she nodded her head.

"I think that would be a very good idea, Karin", she said softly.


	5. That Human Stink: Yami chan revealed!

Hello out there my faithful readers! ^-^ I'm so happy to be updating again, the story's finally getting good, No? Eh, eh? Haha I'm just happy to get this out to you all, oh and please feel free to comment/review/critique, whatever you feel the need to do it will be greatly appreciated. Thanks:

3 valoraloves

THe OnE tHaT sAiD nO:  ------------------------------------------------------ CHAPTER 5:

All and all, in a nice way of speaking that is, Yamiko had to admit to herself that her bath at the Maaka residence had been one of the weirdest experiences of her entire life. Not only counting that she was in a bath with a complete stranger (Yamiko didn't like public baths), but the fact that Karin was such a klutz. That poor girl fell so many times that Yamiko thought she would've had a concussion by now, she dropped the soap, got shampoo in her eye, and slipped about the bathroom tile as though it were a water slide. But that Karin Maaka always managed to smile and give a slight giggle at her retardation.

Yamiko couldn't help but smile at that, _she's a funny little girl, but sweet as can be—I think we can become great friends. _

"Yami-chan?" asked Karin, " can you wash my back?"

Yamiko nodded and smiled to herself, _it's kind of like having a little sibling that actually likes me_. (Yes, this thought is a direct lash at Tsutomu—jerky little kid . )

With their bathing escapade finished for, Karin and Yamiko conversed and giggled down the hallway as they returned to her room wrapped in fluffy white towels, only to have the smiles fade from their faces and have sheer terror replace them.

There, sitting on the edge of Karin's bed was a big chested blonde woman, with a glare on her face that could kill an army. She stared directly at Karin and gave a growl of dissatisfaction.

"What's the meaning of this, Karin?" seethed the blonde woman as she tore a glance at Yamiko, who by the way stood shivering in her towel, not only from the cold, but at the shivers that returned to her body at this woman's presence.

"M-mom…t-this is…Yamiko", stated Karin with a sheepish smile, "she's a friend—she carried me home on her back after I had one of my…err, episodes".

Karin's mother rose elegantly off the bed from her sitting position and looked at Yamiko, allowing her eyes to pass over the poor woman's barely clad form with a look of distaste as she wrinkled her nose.

"Karin, you honestly believe that no one in this house—awake or asleep as it may be—wouldn't be able the identify the stink of this—this human?" said the blonde woman brusquely, talking to Karin even though she stared into Yamiko's ebony irises. "I can see you even tried to cover it up with that ridiculous lilac spray—and you actually thought water could cover up her trail".

An alarm rose off in Yamiko's head, the chills ran badly down her spine and she released a shaky breath. What in the world was going on right in front of her? She had no idea, but she could tell it was bad, she and Karin were in a bad situation—a very bad situation.

Karin fell in forgiveness again, " I'm truly sorry mother, she just saved me, she even took me here instead of the hospital like I asked her too. I didn't know what else to do with her, I didn't think it would matter so long as nobody else was awake!"

The blonde woman frowned and made a disgruntled noise as she began circling Yamiko.

Yamiko's chills started going haywire, and she shivered violently as clutched at her sides and caved into her rib cage. She shut her eyes tight and whimpered and only managed to enunciate one phrase: "please, back away".

Karin's mother's eyes grew wide and she leaned closer to the shaking woman and gave a prolonged sniff, this time her nose didn't wrinkle up, she merely stood back as Yamiko had asked and gave a brilliantly white smile.

"Hello young lady, my name is Calera Marker", she held out her hand, "it's lovely to meet you Miss Takahara".

Yamiko merely stared at the woman in shock and never managed to take her hand and shake it due to her notice of Calera's fangs. Then the last portion of Mrs. Marker's sentence entered Yamiko's brain and her stopped momentarily at her utter surprise. _The woman knew her last name…. Yet neither Yamiko nor Karin had ever told her…_

Calera looked to her daughter once again, " I believe we need to have a family meeting, I want you two to get dressed quickly and meet the rest of us down in the living room".

Yamiko opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Oh and yes, Miss Takahara we need your presence there as well, this very much concerns you", calera gave a glint of her pearly whites as she disappeared down the hallway and around the corner.

Yamiko shifted uncomfortably in the tank top and shorts she had borrowed from Karin as she sat forlornly on the couch.

The living room was a nice establishment, with cozy walls the color of crimson and ornate decorations with even fancier furniture. Yamiko stared at the humongous fireplace that held a great roaring amount of licking flames—she inched closer to it.

_Why is it so cold in here? _She thought as she clasped her hands together in the frigidness.

It was an awkward situation as anyone could see, there sat Karin with a worried blushing look stained onto her face as she sat next to a shivering Yamiko on the sofa. A couple of feet away sat an oddly and uncharacteristically cheery Calera with a confused Henry Marker sitting beside her on another sofa. On the floor laid a morose looking little girl named Anjou that stared with boredom at the living room door as if she expected someone to come through.

But this was the whole family right?

No of course not, this was the _Maaka _family, they shared the same name as that of the odd man that had asked Yamiko out about a day ago. Yamiko shut her eyes tightly and prayed to God that this was just a coincidence and that Ren Maaka wasn't really in this house.

Sure enough the door opened and Yamiko cringed as a Young man with silver hair and golden eyes came into the room with a slight flush on his cheeks and he seemed to be panting.

"I smelled that delicious woman again—" Ren stopped mid sentence as his gaze drifted to Yamiko and he gave a devious smile.

"Sit…" growled Calera with an annoyed expression.

Ren made his way over to the couch where Yamiko sat and squeezed his way between Karin and the young woman.

Yamiko shivered as he placed his arm over the sofa behind her neck and gave a cavalier smile that could've made any woman's heart melt, but instead Yamiko's hard stopped beating and a feeling of icy chills engulfed her. She inched away from Ren and removed his arm from behind her, causing a slight giggle to erupt from the rest of the family. Ren glowered at them all.

Calera faced Yamiko and gave another blinding smile, " Miss Takahara, do you in fact know who you are?"

Yamiko gave a quizzical look, " Takahara Yamiko, sister of Tsukiko and Tsutomu, daughter of Ryunnosuke and Mihaela".

"Just as I thought", said Calera, Henry gave a surprised look once Yamiko mentioned her mother's name. " Here I have something for you to look at".

Calera held up a photo and passed it to Yamiko, all Yamiko could do was stare. It was a photo of her mother and Calera hugging and smiling like the world's greatest friends. "M-my mother?" began Yamiko. Her eyes focused on the silver haired woman with blue eyes that had birthed her.

"Your mother was my next door neighbor, I'd even bet to say that we were friends since cradle roll", stated Calera.

"You knew my mother?!" yelped Yamiko as she clutched the photo.

"Darling, your mother was the maid of honor at my wedding and I was the maid of honor at hers when she married your human father", Calera passed Yamiko another picture of her mother in a white dress standing next to the dark haired man that was her father.

_Wait…human father? _"Human father? Isn't everyone a human father? Why does that matter?" asked Yamiko blankly, her chills completely vanishing from the sudden alarm and the curiosity.

Calera and henry suddenly gave her this—look, which made Yamiko shift uncomfortably once again.

" Yamiko…your father was a _human_ Japanese male whilst your mother…well she was from Romania, you already knew she was a foreigner.." began Henry looking nervous.

"Yes, I'm half Japanese and half Romanian I know that, mother spoke with an accent", said Yamiko.

"Your mother, Mihaela was a vampire", said Calera bluntly as Henry cringed, obviously wanting to relay this information softly.

Yamiko's brain had a mental relapse and she seemed to space out for a couple of moments, taking the opportunity Ren slipped his arm back over her shoulders and his mouth watered numerous times as her scent filled his nostrils.

"That means…" whispered Yamiko with widened eyes. "You're all vampires too"

Calera nodded her head, "perceptive girl. I'm sure no doubt that you know since your mother was a vampire what that exactly makes you?"

Yamiko shrugged off the male vampire's arm once again, much to Ren's disapproval and shook her head and frowned.

"You see", began Henry, " when a vampire and a human, err…" he didn't quite know what to say next.

"Have hot blistering joyous sex", stated Ren as he crossed his arms and glowered at Yamiko for brushing him off.

Henry frowned, "not the adjectives or word I was intending to use, but never the less—when vampires and humans breed, we never quite know what will become of their children's DNA. Sometimes the vampire gene enacts itself fully, making a vampire, or mayhap disappear completely, making a plain human, and sometimes in very rare situations does the vampire gene and regular human genes combine in a genetic act of co-dominance".

Yamiko could feel herself grow weary and her head spun, what was this man trying to say?

"When you and your twin sister were born, I think Ren was only about 1so he wouldn't remember", said Calera looking straight at Yamiko—boring her eyes into her. " Your mother knew right away that Tsukiko was merely a plain old human no special genes had enacted themselves, but as for you…"

Yamiko's heart hammered in her chest and her eyesight began to fail her.

"You Yamiko—your mother told me that she could see that you had become a rare case, you became a dhamphir (half vampire)".

_Dhamphir? _That was Yamiko's last thought as she fainted and her body slumped onto Ren's chest like a rag doll.

Yamiko woke the next day to find herself resting in Karin's bed with the blinds drawn and a certain silver haired young man squinting at her.

She sat up suddenly and gave a small yelp and stared at Ren, realizing she had been dressed in a nightgown.

"Why are you here? Where am I?" panicked Yamiko inching closer to the bed frame and away from Ren.

Ren sighed, "ah, so noisy, it's bad enough that I can't sleep, you don't have to be so loud, Yamiko".

Yamiko flushed with anger, "now what exactly gives you the right to use my full first name? Hmm?!"

Ren held up a picture of a silver haired toddler playing blocks with a little black haired baby girl playing with him, "we're friends, no? Child hood friends even, I think that gives me full license to call you whatever I want", he grimaced, " I hadn't recognized you at first of course, and I didn't notice your vampiric scent at first".

Suddenly Ren came very close to Yamiko's face, so close that their noses could've touched in an Eskimo kiss, "probably because there is so little of it and you do in fact reek of other humans", he lowered his chin closer to her jugular and sniffed, " but on closer inspection I can smell it now—it must be why mom mistook you for a human at first".

Yamiko blushed as Ren's lips grazed her neck, she felt his warm breath caress her skin, and quickly he sat up and inched at least a foot away from her, "sorry" he apologized. _Her being a dhamphir and also a kid of one of mom's friends…this changes everything—but she's still too delicious to ignore._

Yamiko touched a hand to her neck, "earlier you said you couldn't sleep Maaka-San—err Ren-kun, but isn't still 5:00? Why would you need to sleep".

Ren gave a domineering smile and shook his head, "wow…someone clearly doesn't pay attention. It's not 5:00 anymore, you fainted, it's 12:00 noon the next day—Karin is at work and as a vampire I should be asleep, but I can't because your human stink keeps waking me up".

Several emotions flooded Yamiko's mind, disappointment at the fact that she'd fainted, panic at the fact that it was the next day and she hadn't come home, and anger at the term "human stink".

Yamiko rose her nose into the hair and gave a haughty sniff of disapproval, "well then fine, if you don't mind me and my _human stink _will be leaving now", she got up and walked past Ren, suddenly she felt a grip on her elbow.

She looked down to find an annoyed look on his face, " don't think you can just leave so fast", he pulled her down to sit beside him.

Yamiko fell down ungracefully next to Ren, "ouch".

"so how about that date, _miss Takahara_", he said with a charming smile


	6. the truth comes out: ren

**XxTHE ONE THAT SAID NO, CAN BE MY ONLY YESoO**

**Chapter 6: the truth comes out: maybe Ren's not such a creeper after all! **

**By the way all the people out there, I hate to say it but most authors need a reaction from when they write otherwise they have no clue if anyone's even reading it (frankly I'm not even sure if it's good) so personally I'd appreciate a review or two, and it takes only a couple of seconds. Not too hard ;) **

**Note: I do not own any of chibi vampire/Karin works **

"Well I…" began Yamiko ruffling her hair, she felt disgusting and all she wanted to do was go home and take a shower.

"Hmmm?" Ren raised an eyebrow and released her arm then crossed his own in anticipation of her answer.

"I have to go", she spurted hurriedly and rushed away, "I've been here too long". _Whew, dodged a major bullet there…_

"Wait right there", said Ren with a frown making his way over to her.

_Or not…_for some odd reason unbeknownst to Yamiko she actually did stop and wait for him to reach her.

Ren stopped right behind her and released a haughty sigh, "I feel I should admit something right here and right now, though you are quite pretty I'm not attracted to you in the slightest I have no real desire to actually pursue you and all real attempt at it has only been to obtain your blood merely because I like how it smells".

This time it was Yamiko's turn to raise an eyebrow against her better, more optimistic nature she actually did enjoy this random turn of events, and although it was semi-offensive she couldn't help but feel relieved and a little bit amused at his blatancy.

So to that Yamiko released a slight smile rested her hand upon her chin in a thoughtful manner, "you know, you're quite funny, and although I have no idea why you just now decided to tell me this I'm actually very glad you did, it makes you less creepy", she turned around and began walking away, "since that's out of the way I hope one day we can become friends like we were in our childhood".

Then there was a simple wave, and she was gone out the front door, not to be seen for a long time after that.

Short chapter, but oh well I can't say I'm really in the mood to write so yeah ;) but it'll ravel together later.

3 valoraloves


End file.
